


you're at war (with love)

by VibrantVenus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And about 24 to 25 in this fic, Battle Scars, Ciel is like 13 in canon, Ciel is sad, Elizabeth POV - Freeform, Elizabeth is a bit not good, Elizabeth is sad, Extreme aging up, F/M, FUCK, Heavily implied sebaciel, Hell, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im the writer, Is the real question, Ive been writing since three am its like 5, Light cielizzy, Like, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oops?, Please Don't Kill Me, Pls leave constructive criticism tho, SO, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shit, So yall can go fuck yourselves if you dont like it, This isnt even angst for the reasons it probably should be angst, Why Did I Write This?, Why didnt i write this sooner, angsty, cielizzy, elizabeth centric, everyone is sad tbh, hahaaha, i'M SAD, idk - Freeform, kill me, slight AU, there, title is from a song, why am I awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: There is something broken in his smile.-It's the day of  their wedding, and Elizabeth contemplates.





	

   She's wearing a beautiful white gown, and she can't help but think about how much she hates it. Well, no the dress is beautiful, it's more what the dress represents that she hates. She's dreamt of marrying Ciel for years, of being the person to make him happy. She's destroyed herself in her attempts to make him smile. Tearing herself down and rebuilding with each failed attempt.

   Nothing ever seems to work, the smiles he grants her never quite reaching his eyes. There is something broken in his smile, as if he's long forgotten how to act like a happy person. She'd never say child, whatever happened to him during that one long month effectively stripped him of that title.

   She'd say she's not seen him smile joyfully since then, but that would be a lie. There is something false in the smiles he gives her, as if he's an exasperated father bowing to the whims of a ridiculous child. The smiles he gives  _Sebastian,_ however, are an entirely different thing.

   She remembers, distantly, walking into a room to see them wrapped together, Ciel's eyes closed, a truly glowing smile on his face. She'd walked out, closing the door quietly. The scene she had witnessed felt much too intimate for her to have witnessed.

   She wishes she could be disgusted, they are both men for God's sake! But...there was something about Ciel's face that washed away those thoughts.

   The smiles Ciel gives her are fabricated attempts at joy. The smiles she witnesses between him and Sebastian are beautiful and  _real._

  Her heart breaks, in that moment for those two. It's clear to her that Ciel is in love, Ciel is happy and Sebastian is the cause. She mourns for them, because they will never be allowed to publically love eachother. Will never be allowed to marry eachother. She tears up slightly, but quickly calms herself. 

   When Ciel says his vows, they feel hollow and she wishes she could resent him for that. She can't though, knowing that he didn't love her made it sting less than it probably should. She almost starts crying in the middle of her vows, she's surprised she doesn't actually burst into tears. 

   Later that night, after they've consummated the marriage, she hears him sneak out of their room. She's silently rooting for them. 

   A year later she is  ~~~~a widow at twenty four. Shortly after the funeral Sebastian disappears. She entertains the ladies with their horrible gossiping, in her head she laughs at them. _Sebastian murdering Ciel? Ha!_

   Their  theories are terrible to endure, when she seems to be the only one to know the truth. Sebastian most likely left because there was nothing left tying him there. 

   Years later she will remarry after her son has grown to a respectable age to marry his own bride. (she refused to force him into a situation like hers and Ciel's,  he would marry somebody he wanted, and wanted him in return.)

   She will think sadly at the thought of her late husband, of Ciel and Sebastian and how tragically their love story was. She will grow old and tell her many children tales of her youth. However Ciel and Sebastian will always be edited out. It's as if they are a secret, and her the sole owner of the knowledge. She will die peacefully, and wonder, in those last few moments of consciousness if she will see Ciel and Sebastian in heaven.

   

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously there is a big difference between this and canon. Basically the events occur a few years later, enough time for Ciel and Liz are old enough to get married. Canon occurs the same as always with the exception of their marriage. So Liz doesn't know that Sebastian and Ciel could, theoretically get married one day. She doesn't know that Ciel will become a demon and go do demon things with Sebastian until the world ends. She doesn't know, which is kind of okay. Lizzy in this eventually moves on, though she always aches for these two, not knowing that they're off someone v v happy. Or not, who knows.
> 
> Also before someone comments on her being way too supportive than was common with the time period, my train of thought was that she didn't really care about social norms so much as Ciel's happiness. Elizabeth, to me, wouldn't give a shit so long as he wasn't that broken child, just returned form a form of war she knows nothing about. I don't think it's canonically said that Elizabeth knows the gritty details of what happened furing Ciel's time with the cult, thus, my Elizabeth doesn't know, though she has her suspicions.


End file.
